Texan Sovereign Armed Forces
|imports = Firearms, ammunition, missiles, vehicles, planes and ships |exports = |history = |ranks = }} The Texan Sovereign Armed Forces are the active unitary military forces of the Kingdom of Texas. It is divided into four branches, the Army, Navy, Air Force and Rangers, each with unique and differentiating responsibilities. Its three main objectives are to repulse external invasion or attack, aid the public in times of civil or natural disaster and work under the accords of the Sovereign and the national government for the betterment of Texan society. Organization Sovereign Texan Army There are three main components of the Army: a national headquarters, territorial commands, and independent units. The Secretary of War commands the army through a centralized command system with a variety of generals under national command. The Secretary of War and the Joint Chiefs of Staff operate in conjugation with the Presider, who is active Commander-in-Chief during times of war. Currently there are four military regions and five further districts within each region. There are 250,000 active Army soldiers and a further 475,000 in the reserve Army force. Each district has one Army that is primarily the central military power within said district. The Armies are controlled in their entirety by the Joint Chiefs of Staff of the Texan Sovereign Armed Forces, and thus controlled almost directly by the national government itself. There is no formal outlook battle command structure under the national government, as the entirety of a campaign is strategically planned and played out by the national command structure. Instead, the generals within an army control the short term basis of their army, such as active battle commands. Much of the Texan strategy utilizes old tactics to easily overwhelm the main forces of an opposing side. The Army is headed in Grand Flatts City, with regional head quarters in the four military districts. Sovereign Texan Navy The Sovereign Texan Navy is divided into three components, officially designated as fleets. The three fleets are the Texan Coastal Fleet, the Texan Oceanic Fleet, and the Texan Projective Fleet. Each fleet has specific designations in which they are to defend or launch offensive operations from. The Fleets operate under the unitary Sovereign Fleet Command, which is controlled by the Joint Chiefs of Staff and thus the national government. The Sovereign Fleet Command consists of the three High Admirals of the collective fleets, and creates strategic battle plans under the long outlook guidance of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. There are 150,000 active soldiers in the Sovereign Navy, and there are 260,000 enrolled as reserves. Each fleet collectively controls their own set area within claimed territorial waters. The Coastal Fleet protects and projects from the entire coastline at large, and is primarily a defensive measure against amphibious invasions. The Oceanic Fleet operates to defend other internationally held territories occupied by Texan civilians or government structures, such as oil rigs and cargo ships. The Oceanic Fleet also operates the Naval Early Warning System and Control, which actively works to defend against all forms of oceanic threat. The Projective Fleet is a combined joint-expansionary unit, which operates to both defend Texan claims and civil presence world wide while also serving as a key utility in the regional invasion reach of the Kingdom of Texas. The Navy is headed in the Channel Naval Base, Houston, and holds another base at Brownsville Naval Installation. Sovereign Texan Air Force The Sovereign Texan Air Force is divided into five special compartments. The five compartments are known as wings; the Western Air Wing (STAF), the Central Air Wing (STAF), the Southern Air Wing (STAF), the Eastern Air Wing (STAF) and the Offensive Support Wing (STAF). The four directional air wings serve as primarily defensive measures against airborne invasions or air-to-land/sea support. The Offensive Support Wing is primarily tasked with the support and directional combat in ongoing offensive conflicts, and is the largest of all air wings. All air wings are operational under the Aeronautical Sovereign Support Command, which is commanded by the Joint Chiefs of Staff indirectly. Each wing is headed by a Field Marshal, and the Marshal is in the direct position of command as the chief of the Aeronautical Sovereign Support Command. There are 35,000 active duty soldiers in the Air Force, with an additional 95,000 in the reserve. Every wing has an autonomous command chain from their respective Field Marshal, as the Marshal and the Joint Chiefs of Staff represent the strategical outlook committee of an offensive or defensive war measure. Wings are not entirely jointly operational, as each battalion within a Wing is usually referred to when speaking of an engagement with enemy forces and the Air Force. Battalions are headed by majors, who are distinguished members of any battalion recognized by their Field Marshal. The Air Force is also in control of Texas' unique stockpile of weapons of mass destruction known as the Field Limited Effective Implosion Armament, or FLEIJA. The FLEIJA is extremely controversial, and very difficult to produce, so the national government can only designate their specific use. The FLEIJA also can only be used in a synchronized surprise mass attack, as various world governments operate extensive anti-WMD programs. The Air Force is based out of Thomas Bakerson Air Station, Grand Flatts City, which is apart of Thomas Bakerson International Airport. Texas Rangers The Texas Rangers is not exactly divided into subordinate squads directly. Instead, the Texas Rangers exist as a grouping class of elite international espionage and other works against crime and domestic enemies. The Texas Rangers work under the direct command of the Sovereign, who appoints a High Ranger of the Texas Rangers as the under command from the Sovereign themselves. The High Ranger acts as the initial head of the Texas Rangers, and thus its only form of hierarchical structure. The High Ranger has a set of High Deputies who manage various sections of the Rangers, such as Operations, Training and Acquisitions. High Deputies are not actual field operatives, and are only the advisers of the High Ranger in his personal organizational options. There are 15,000 total Rangers, and no reserves as the organization is constantly active in its entirety. The Texas Rangers are commanded not by the Secretary of War or the Joint Chiefs of Staff, but are classified under military structure because of their ability to use military grade armaments such as tanks or gunships. Texas Rangers are former crime fighters or military soldiers, noted for distinguishing acts during their service. They handle a wide range of activities, from crime fighting to international espionage. All documents that come under the designation of Texas Ranger are released 50 years after their initial creation, meaning that operations beginning in 2006 will be available to the public in 2056. Personnel and budget Under a report on the stabilization of the Armed Forces, the total amount of active duty soldiers was at 450,000. These soldiers are active professional soldiers whose career is dedicated to military service. There are a further 830,000 soldiers in the reserve force. Soldiers are paid in a wide range of their rank, but the base salary for a first year private is $15,000 a month. For a high ranking officer of general, the salary can be around $50,000 per month. Originally, Texas' government created a budget plan that would allow for most spending to be distributed evenly to relief funds. However, after vigorous paleoconservative economic reforms under the Gonzales administration, the government's priorities no longer were in continuing to fund a stable and growing economic situation. The original amount of 2% of the GDP was shifted by 13% into the current budget of 15%, or $156.750 billion. While some have questioned the use of such a large expenditure, the national government under the Andersov administration has promised it will "be put to good use in the near future." Doctrine The Texas Sovereign Armed Forces works around three guiding principles: *The Armed Forces are prepared to work at the command of the Presider or the Sovereign. No active professional soldier can leave territorial lands without a declaration of war and approval from the Senate. All branches of the Armed Forces must be at the highest of preparedness for either offensive or defensive actions at all times. *The Armed Forces first goal must be to assist and protect the civilian populace of Texas during a time of war. The Armed Forces are to protect Texan civilians when in heated conflicts, and are not to attack those who do not attack them first. The Armed Forces works for the betterment of all native Texan civilians. *The Armed Forces must follow the direct command of their superiors. If the Armed Forces are instructed to take part in an action, then they are expected to follow such commanding orders. A soldier who does not answer to the explicit command of his higher ranking officers can be convicted of treason, and thus executed. Territorial expansion It was noted by several large publications that the Texan government has gone silent on the topic of territorial expansion. While formerly recognizing a policy of self defense, the new Andersov administration has not reassigned the Treaty of Las Vegas and openly refuses too. The treaty is the only safeguard that keeps Texas from openly invading another country, and with the formation of Armed Forces in the place of Self Defense Forces many domestic and international groups have feared that Texas might be looking towards external aggression. Possible targets include the Andrean Republic of America, the Midwestern Republic and the United Mexican States, however the government will not confirm if any of the latter are true. Conscription Conscription is legal in the Kingdom of Texas on certain criteria. The most important is the age limit, where a person to be conscripted must be at least 18 years of age. Conscription is only legal if an extremely large portion of the Armed Forces have already been eliminated from the ability to perform combat, therefore conscription is seen as a last resort measure in the time of a conflict. To be conscripted, the person in question must not have a scholarship to a university, and must also be able to operate vehicles legally. Conscripted persons are paid $150,000 in advance for having to be forcibly put into service, and the families of the person are paid $200,000 for any damages caused by the government. The national government maintains a bulletin of 2,000,000 persons from the ages of 18-30 who are in option for being conscripted during a time of war. The bulletin is updated every month, and these persons are allowed to manually change their name from the bulletin by sending in a requisition to the national government. All requisitions are taken into consideration, and at certain times are actually passed. Military law The Armed Forces have a limited judicial system inside the military itself. The military has a court system with special applications to some interpretations of the law, however normal Texan law is required to be obliged by all members of the military. Inside the military, a court marshal is active inside every regiment. The court marshal is usually a high ranking officer inside that rank, and the judicial process is quick and simple. The only crimes that are punished while the military is active include the refusal of orders, going away without leave and such. Crimes that occur in the military while not in combat are punished either by the local authorities or the court marshal if a local authority does not have sufficient power to do so. The military must follow a strict code of conduct or are otherwise at stake for a dishonorable discharge if not following said conduct. Legal limitations The military is not fully responsible for carrying out acts of justice in the field. In fact, breaking said justice is noted as being needed for the military, as following exact laws in Texas would have mostly the entire military punished after a large battle or campaign. In addition to this, the military can not fully give out or sentence an entire term towards another member who broke the conduct code, and thus there are only two options for soldier caught in illegal actions. The first is a dishonorable discharge, in which the said member will be ejected and denied veteran rights as they are stripped of their rank. The second, more extreme, is execution which is very rare in the military. Some more serious acts, however, put the said lawbreaker in a situation where they can be executed. The national government or a popular petition are the only overrides for an execution, however none have happened in the time the military has existed. National guard The National Guard is a civilian emergency segment which can only be activated in times of official war or emergency. The National Guard is predominately in existence to keep public order during national periods of unrest, and also have the responsibility of assisting local authorities in such times. The National Guard is activated directly by the national government, and command of each Guard Unit is taken under the authority of state based officials. Because of this, the National Guard is split into five groups, with one grouping having authority over one state each. While the Armed Forces also has the responsibility of defending the public from foreign invasion or attack, the National Guard is primarily tasked with keeping the populace safe rather than the nation's governing structure. There are 2,450,000 people enlisted to serve in the National Guard should they be needed, each of which with extensive training under taken at some point in their lives. Each member of the National Guard is always supposed to be at the ready for when they are needed, and so most have jobs that can easily be quit for their service. The national government pays businesses to take the members back upon their return, as the entirety of the Guard is volunteered for and not paid. Military secrets Texas' national government refrains from keeping military secrets, however a large amount of documents and military papers have been censored by the government ever since the military reforms in mid June of 2012. A large number of mysterious locations exist belonging to the military and military contractors, such as the InVouge Research Center west of Dallas and the Southern Arizona Air Force Depot south of Tuscon. While the government has denied some of the conspiracies that are apart of their holdings within these locations, other more controversial conspiracies remain unconfirmed or not denied. See also *Department of War (TX) *Texan neo-imperialism Category:Kingdom of Texas Category:Military Category:Texan Sovereign Armed Forces